Earth and Fire
by Neitherworld
Summary: Bakura would never be used to his hosts bending, or get why he insisting in staying in his  military-based homeland. They'd never get the items at that rate. Oneshot - May become a chaptered full fledged YGOxA:TLB crossover fic in the future.


**A/n: Plot Bunny time!**

* * *

Bakura inhaled the spring air. He scrunched up his nose. The spirit's host always said the wind in the field smelt like grass. It didn't. The air was filled with the sent of the city. Smoke, animals, sweat, metal and soot. That was it.

He stood up from the dirty ground, brushing his clothes off. Bakura walked over to a boulder, one almost as tall as himself.

He placed his hands on it. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. Maybe he'd be able to do it this time? He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Nothing.

"You're trying to earthbend again, aren't you?" He straightened his body back up and looked to his side. The transparent form of his host floated beside him. Bakura glared at him before looking back at the stone. Ryou's gaze never left the spirit, though. Looking around, the spirit made sure they was no near them.

"Yes." He finally admitted. Mentally, he was cursing. His host had softened him too much! Why was he so nice, now? And hell, even listening to the puny mortal? No answer came.

"I thought so. I doubt you ever well be able to."

He sat back down again, but on a rock this time. His host followed. "I know. It just feels.. weird not being able to it anymore." Ryou kept quiet. His eyes were fixated on a hawk flying above. "We _could_ always leave, you know?" Bakura said, knowing the boy wished to be free from his homeland.

The teen turned to look at his. "What! And leave my father alone?" Ryou said, exasperated.

"You're father is never around." The spirit countered.

"... I know. He's fighting the war, though. I think I should just wait until he comes back or..." The boy trailed off, his face grim.

"I don't get why you insist on staying here. It's obvious you don't agree with them. Why don't you rebel, or something?" Bakura looked thoughtful as he spoke those words.

"Rebel? You get enough trouble for having "fun" at school, but rebel? That's a death wish waiting to happen!" Ryou all but yelled.

"I rebelled and fared pretty well."

"Yes, but you're dead now aren't you?" Ryou flinched slightly at Bakura's harsh look.

"Also, immortal too. Heheh..." He smirked. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Plus," The teen continued, "The earth kingdom at the time was small, and had very few benders."

Silence washed over them, neither feeling like saying anymore. The younger one watched the sky, following clouds and looking for birds. He quietly wondered when he'd get control back. Bakura on the other hand stared hard at the ground. Eventually he gave up his pitiful attempts at earthbending, and instead chose to drop rocks on poor, unsuspecting ants.

After awhile, Ryou was the first to speak. "I don't get why you want to earthbend so badly." He began, not taking his eyes off the sky. "You can use you my firebending, you know?" His eyes flicked to Bakura.

The spirit stayed quiet. He snapped his fingers, producing a small flame. It burned for a moment before it vanished.

While his host's firebending was useful, and_ wonderfully_ dangerous, but it didn't work in certain conditions. Like if the air was moist. Then again, earthbending didn't work well in some conditions, too.

Bakura sometimes wondered how some as pathetic as his host got bending. What god would want someone like him to have it? Then again it was good defensively and offensively since he was bad at physical combat. Of course, Ryou would need to work on his martial arts skills if he wanted to use his powers to their full potential. After all, a good chunk of bending _was_ that.

Though, his powers were rarely used because both he and the spirit were worried that if anyone knew, with the exception of his father, they'd possibly have to become a solider. Bakura thought that maybe he'd be able to find the Millennium Items if he became a one and traveled the world, but the numerous risks were far too high.

Bakura sighed in frustration. Ryou looked over at him, confused and worried. Instead of voicing his worry he said something else instead.

"It's getting late. We should head back home."

"Fine, fine..."

* * *

**A/n: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? My father has been watching Avatar a lot as of lately, and I'm really into Yu Gi oh so I wrote this. I dunno, I was bored.**

**I made it seem more like Ryou lived in the earth kingdom for bit though, like in Ba Sing Sei(spelling?) or something.**

**He lives on the original island for the fire nation in this though. I decided to go with him being a fire bender since I couldn't do air for a good reason, there was already an albino water bender and we know why she looked like that so... it was only earth and fire bending left.**

**A quick note: Before anyone gets mad at me I know Oma and Shu would have been younger the Bakura if he was 5 to 3 thousand years old, so let's say for this fic he's about as old as they are.**

**I may make this into a multi-chaptered fic some time, when I find the time and inspiration. I really should write for other characters and fandom... (Stupid Bakura and ryou giving me all these stupid plot bunnies!)**


End file.
